Death Becomes Him
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: This is my version of "Death Becomes Them"


_**Here's my new story. It's my take on season seven's "Death Becomes Them" the zombie one. A special thanks to my muse for giving me the inspiration and help I needed to write this. You know who you are. **_

**Death Becomes Him**

Pheobe sat in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows trying to find a vanquishing potion for Zankou. As she flipped through the pages, she couldn't help but think of all the innocents she had lost, people she couldn't save. What was the point of being a witch if she did more harm than good? It had been her fault that Tim died. Just because he had tried to be a good guy and help her with a flat tire, his life had ended. She felt so guilty. He had his whole life ahead of him and now because of her, he would never get his graduate's degree or get married and have kids. Her life continued on as it always had while the lives of the people she was supposed to save had ended so abruptly.

She turned to a page she hadn't looked at in more than two years and was hit with a pain to her heart. There he was, her love, the man she had promised to be with forever but had given up on. He had trusted her to love him, to stand by him through the good and the bad, and yet when he needed her the most, she turned her back on him, on their love.

She closed the book, unable to think about him anymore, the pain hurting her too much. She stood up and walked to her bedroom, wanting to just go to sleep and forget about everything.

She walked into her bedroom and lay on the bed, tears threatening to flow as memories of Cole flooded her subconscious.

She fell asleep and let thoughts of them give her her first happy dream in over a year. Pictures of Cole, of a child that could've been, a life that could've been went through her mind as she smiled in her sleep.

She woke up some hours later and for once she didn't wake up in a cold sweat. She was peaceful, no nightmares, just dreams about the family she hoped for and the man she loved.

She didn't notice someone standing in the shadows until she heard the door slam.

"Piper, Paige, is that you?" she asked, not seeing who it was quite clearly.

As they stepped closer, she could tell that it wasn't one of her sisters. The figure was tall and masculine.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked as she jumped up from her bed.

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize me after all the time we spent together," he said.

He stepped closer and she could finally see him as the light from the lamp hit him.

She gagged as she looked at him.

"It's your fault I'm like this," he told her.

Pheobe stood motionless. Her Cole was here, a zombie. His flesh was rotting and she could hardly tell that it was him. The only thing that let her know that it was him was his eyes. They were still the perfect blue eyes that she could spend hours getting lost in.

"Cole, I don't understand how. You're dead," she stumbled.

"Thanks to you," he spat out.

"Cole, I didn't want to. I just.." she didn't know how to continue.

"You told me you hated me. It's your fault. If I had never met you, I would be fine. You killed me, first my soul and then my body," he told her coming closer.

"I..." she tried to start a sentence moving back.

"You didn't even try to save me when I was possessed by the Source. You just got rid of me and our son," he said.

She broke down then and started crying.

"Cole, I didn't want to. I loved you and our son," she said through tears.

"Not enough. You just let her take him and then he died. You didn't even talk about him. What kind of a mother were you?" he asked, knowing this would cause her the most pain.

"I couldn't talk about him. It was too hard. It hurt too much," she said breathing heavily from all of the crying.

"Well, now I think it's time for you to pay for what you did to us," he said rushing at her and choking her.

"Piper! Paige!" Pheobe screamed as she fought against her stomach that wanted to throw up from the smell of rotting flesh that was coming off of Cole.

Piper ran in and tried to blow Cole up but missed.

"Just remember that it was you that killed your son, me, and our love," he told her before Piper finally blew him up.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, seeing how deathly pale her little sister looked.

"No," Pheobe said.

How could she be okay? The love of her life just told her that she was the reason for everything that had gone wrong with them and maybe he was right. After all, she had been the one to give up on them, to vanquish him. How was she going to live with herself knowing that she was the reason why her life was so empty, why she was alone without a family of her own?

_**Okay, so just a little thing that came to my mind when I was watching last night's episode. Keep in mind that Cole was controlled by the alchemist. **_


End file.
